Pranks are Fun!
by Nikorasu-chan
Summary: AU Modern Times: Ever wonder what would happen if the Inu-yasha cast played pranks on eachother? Well click here and find out! Rated for my twisted mind and my damn mouth.
1. Default Chapter

RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG...

Inu-yasha picks up the phone.

"Hello, Inu-yasha? Aliens are attacking my house!" Kagome says. She snickers and hangs up the phone.

"DARN IT!" She snickers. She heard him all the way from the other side of town.

Crank Call 2...

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG...

"Keh, what?" Inu-yasha says, picking up the phone...again.

"Listen to me biatch and listen up good. You better go and eff yourself cause no biatch in her right mind would suck your (...). So go suck your (...)because you're too small. Or maybe I should take your own biatch and eff her right before your own eyes so you can see a real man work her. So I suggest you go take your own mother and eff her cause she's the only biatch you're gonna get." By this time, Inu-yasha was more than growling, he was practically barking.

"By the way...I will avenge my father." Inu-yasha's ears perked up in realization.

"MENOMARU YOU BIATCH!" he yells.

In Naraku's Lair...

Menomaru hangs up the phone and turns around to Naraku with a smug look on his face. He holds out his hand and Naraku, looking totally ticked, handed over a five dollar bill.

Crank Call 3...

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG...

Kagome runs and picks up the phone.

"Hirugashi residence. This is Kagome."

"Listen up wench," Sesshoumaru's voice says on the other line, "I realized that I want you so bad, that I'm willing to do anything to have you. Even if it means coming over there and effing you against your will."

O.O (Kagome)

"I am coming over, and be prepared for a wild night."

The other line goes dead and Kagome hangs up the phone.

Other End of Line...

Mirouku and Shippou snicker as they hang up the phone and turn off the voice amplifier. (One of those things that you use to change your voice.)

"Good job Mirouku." Shippou says, "These voice amplifier thingies are awesome."

"Yes they are," Mirouku says, picking up the phone again, "Time for Phase Two."

At Sesshoumaru's house...

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG...

Sesshoumaru gets up out of bed and picks up the phone.

"What." he grumbles.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's voice says on the other line, "Sesshoumaru! Hurry up and come to my place! Inu-yasha's gone demonic again and he's killing everyone in sight! HURRY!"

"Kago..." the line goes dead.

"Shoot." he says, running out.

Other End of Line...

Mirouku shuts off the voice amplifier.

"Now we just watch and wait."

At Kagome's House...

Kagome stood ready by the door, baseball bat in hand.

"If that sonvabiatch thinks he's gonna sexually assault me, boy does he have another thing comin." As if on cue, Sesshoumaru bursts in. Kagome starts hitting him with the metal baseball bat.

"DIE YOU SCUM!" she yells hitting him, "SEXUALLY ASSAULT THIS!"

"OW OW OW! WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" he yells, grabbing the baseball bat and snapping it in half, "Now, where is my idiot half brother?"

"At his house, why?" it suddenly dawns on Kagome, "You mean, you didn't come to rape me?"

"Keh. Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, you just said..."

"I said nothing of the sort. NOW WHERE IS MY IDIOT HALF BROTHER!"

"AT HIS HOUSE!"

"You mean, he's not attacking you?"

"No."

"But you called me..."

"No I didn't!"

"Wench,"

"Yeah, we've been set up." They look out the window and see Mirouku and Shippou looking at them through binoculars.

"This Sesshoumaru does not like to be made a mockery out of."

"Then, let's give them a run for their money."

Crank Call 4...

RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG...

Mirouku picks up his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mirouku?" Kagome says.

"What?"

"Can you keep Inu-yasha away from my house tonight?"

"Sure why?"

"Well don't tell him but, I'm having an affair with his brother, sexually."

O.O (Mirouku) Kagome snickers and hangs up the phone.

"All we have to do is wait." she tells Sesshoumaru, grabbing a broom.

"This Sesshoumaru is more than ready." he slaps the newly repaired metal bat in the palm of his hand.

At Inu-yasha's House...

"INU-YASHA!" Shippou and Mirouku yell bursting in.

"What?" Inu-yasha asks, looking royally ticked.

"Kagome's having an affair with Sesshoumaru." Shippou pants.

"Sexually." Mirouku adds.

"WHAT!" In five seconds flat, Inu-yasha was at Kagome's house, Mirouku trailing behind. He kicks down the door and bursts into the family room.

"I'll kill that (...)!" he yells.

"HYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kagome yells, viciously assaulting Mirouku with her broom, Sesshoumaru doing the same.

"CRANK CALL THIS!"

* * *

Me: Well I thought that was fun!

Kagome: It was!

Me: Even I got to take a whack at Mirouku.

Mirouku: (in hospital bed with bumps and bruises all over body)

Sesshoumaru:Keh. R and R.

Me: And?

Sesshoumaru: And this Sesshoumaru will consider saying hello to you.(mutters) Pathetic nigens(humans).

Me: YOU HEARD THE MAN! REVIEW!


	2. Teepeeing Naraku's Lair

Me: Ain't I funny?

Sarra: No. Now do us all a favor and die.

Me: Okay! X-X

Sarra: YES!

Me: But if I'm dead, who'll type this chapter?

Sarra: Good question. Get typing until I find an answer!

Me: I don't own Inu-yasha!

* * *

Chapter 2: Teepeeing Naraku's Lair 

The Inu-yasha gang (including Sesshoumaru, Jakken and Rin) were dressed all in black out at midnight. The only thing inside Kagome's backpack were rolls of toilet paper.

"Okay," she says handing each of them a roll, "The point of this is to string the toilet paper over everything and anything you see."

"Like this?" Sesshoumaru throws a roll over a tree, but nothing happens.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome says, holding out her own roll to demonstrate, "You're supposed to take the wrapper off the roll before you throw it. Observe." She takes off the wrapper and throws it over the tree. And bam, a stream of white comes out. Everyone stares in awe.

"Awwwwwww," they say in unison.

Ahem, I said awe. A-W-E.

"Ohhhhhhhh." they say in unison. And so it began. Toilet paper went streaming out like crazy. Mirouku throws his roll and hits Inu-yasha in the head.

"HEY!" he yells.

"Sorry." Mirouku shouts back.

"Shut up you guys." Kagome whispers, "You don't wanna get caught, do you?"

"Damn monk." Inu-yasha mutters. All of a sudden a twig snaps behind them. Startled, everyone turns around and sees Kagura and Kanna standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inu-yasha mutters.

"Relax." Kagura whispers taking out a roll of her own, "We're here to help you."

"OKAY!" Pretty soon, there was so much toilet paper in the yard, you couldn't even see the lair through the trees.

"We did good." Kagome whispers as they walk away, "But I can't help but feeling like we forgot something."

Standing in the middle of the yard, covered in toilet paper, was Inu-yasha.

"Kagome?" he asks, "Kagome! KAGOME!" This noise wakes Naraku up.

"What the fuck?" he asks. He walks outside and sees his yard literally covered with toilet paper. And standing admist it all, was Inu-yasha.

"Inu-yasha." Naraku growls.

AFTER MATH...

In short, Naraku taped a doggie whistle to a portable fan and turned it on high while Inu-yasha was working, cleaning up the toilet paper.

"Pain and cleaning at the same time." Naraku says, sipping lemonade, "You can't lose. Keep it up Inu-yasha, you actually have a promising career in toilet paper cleaning!"

END...

* * *

Inu-yasha: Not funny wench. 

Me: I thought it was. R and R please.

Sess: And totally against my will, to all of those who reviewed (mutters something)

Me: What?

Sess: THANK-YOU!

Me: That's better!


	3. Scaring Inuyasha Shitless

Me: Okie, dokie, pokey, chokey, smokey, Yogi, sokey, bokey, nokie,...

Sarra-

Energizer Bunny: She just keeps going and going and going and going and going and...

Me: (blows up Energizer Bunny)

Sarra: Okay...weird.

Me: (skips by Maria's Set for her fanfiction still going okie dokie pokey etc.)

Maria: (You know who you are) Hey Nic? (My nickname)

Me: (skips back) Yes Maria? (Still skipping)

Maria: Can I use Sess for a quick scene?

Me: (still skipping) Sure. It's not like I own him. Or any other character! If I did, Kikyo would be burning in hell right now! And I would be Sess's mate so fast, you wouldn't even be able to say 'pup' before it happened. As what would happen if many other authoress's would own him.

Sess: Disturbing.

Maria: Okay. Sess, get you're ass over here!

Sess: Yes ma'am.

Me: (still skipping in place) On with the fic! Lalala..(skips away but then skips back on screen) I know some of you people had some questions so here's the answer:

As said in the summary, this is set in modern times. Everyone has their own apartment/ house. They are familiar with modern stuff. This just makes it more fun! There was some confusion with the first chapter because, as so kindly pointed out, Inu-yasha new how to use a phone and so did Menomaru. I am so sorry that I didn't explain that better. Now, on with the fic! (Skips away)

* * *

Chapter 3: Scaring Inu-yasha Shitless. (This was originally gonna be Scaring Sesshoumaru Shitless, but with all the rabid fangirls out there, for my safety I switched it! And besides, it's more fun to pick on Inu-yasha!)

Scare 1:

Kagome walks up to Inu-yasha.

"Inu-yasha," she says, "I'm pregnant, with Sesshoumaru's child."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Inu-yasha runs away leaving a trail of dust behind. Kagome fell on the floor from laughing so hard.

Scare 2:

Kagome walks up to Inu-yasha.

"Inu-yasha, I'm pregnant." she says.

"Keh. So what? It's your problem not mine."

"With Mirouku's baby."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he runs away leaving a trail of dust again.

Scare 3:

"Hey Inu," I say walking out on the set, looking on a clipboard, " There's a couple of footnotes I wanna go over with you before the next chapter so I..."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" he runs off again. Everyone just stares at me.

"WHAT!"

Scare 4:

Inu-yasha was still running through the forest (let's just say there's a forest in the middle of the park m-kay? I know, this fic defies the laws of physics. That's what makes it so cool!)when he bumps into Naraku.

"AHHH-Wait, I'm supposed to hate you. Not fear you!" he takes out the Tetseiga and stabs Naraku in the stomach. Inu-yasha withdraws the Tetseiga and runs off again.

"But I just wanted a lollipop." Naraku whimpers.

Scare 5:

As Inu-yasha runs away from Naraku and accidentally bumps into Kikyo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he pushes her off a cliff (again, defies the laws of physics)and Kikyo dies. (I know, she's already dead. See inside last ( ) thingies)

"HAHAHAHA!" I yell running out, "LOSER! HAHAHAHAHA! GO TO HELL YOU SLUT!" I turn to Inu-yasha with a dangerous gleam in my eye that could scare the pants AND boxers off of Sesshoumaru. (Me: Oh Sesshoumaru! Come here! LoL!)

"Now, about those footnotes." I say, in a voice that sounds like the poltergiest from Amityville Horror.

O.O (Inu-yasha) "AHHHHHHHH!" he runs away.

Scare 6:

Inu-yasha runs into a mirror and sees his own reflection.

"AHHHHHHH-Hey, I'm sexy-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Scare 7:

Inu-yasha runs smack dab into Kagome and acciedentally kisses her.

"AAAAHHHHHH! YOUR KISS! IT...BUUUUURRRRRNNNNNNSSSS!"

Kagome glares at him.

Scare 8:

Note: This cannot continue due to Inu-yasha being knocked out by abunch of rabid Kag x Inu fans. Sorry for the inconvience. He will be back by the next chapter.

In background...

Inu-yasha was wheeling away in a wheelchair from a nurse, extra fast.

"NEEDLES NOOOOOOOO!" A nurse traps him and gives him an anestectic in the ass. He falls asleep immediately.

* * *

Me: He'll be fine.

Me: (eating Naraku's lollipop) This is good.

Naraku: (crying like a baby)

Me: I am supposed to care why? (Cuts Kikyo's head off)

Kikyo: REVENGE! REVENGE!

Random People: Oh boy! Soccer! (Runs away with Kikyo's head and body)

Sarra: That's disturbing.

Me: (hugging Sess) I love you.

Sess: I love you too.

Me: Reawy?

Sess: Yes. (Kisses me)

Me: Awesome! But I still have to share you with the other rabid Sesshoumaru fangirls.

Sess: But you don't have to share me now.

Me: Right, I don't. R and R!

(Curtain Closes)


	4. Chapter 4 When a stupid authoress breaks...

Me: Sorry for the long wait. My computer caught a virus and it took me a while to get it so I could upload again. Thanks for waiting.

Sess: It's about time woman.

Me: I have a name, use it.

Inu: Fat chance.

Me: Shut up you.

Kagome: OSUWARI!

Inu: (kissing dirt)

Kikyo's severed head floating in a jar of liquid: You will all die! You will all die!(looks at me) You are first for doing this to me!

Me: Not likely dude. (Tips jar over)

Jar: (breaks)

Kikyo: Revenge! Revenge!

Me: Don't own nothing.

* * *

blah My POV

**blah** Sarra's POV

Chapter 4: What to do when a stupid authoress (ME! . ) breaks the Tensegia...

"Woman," Sess says, all calm and crap, "drop the sword or you'll break it."

CRASH! BANG! BAM! BOOM!CRUNCH!SQUELCH!BLEH! BLAM! WHAM! POW! (amazing how many synonyms there are for showing crashing and stuff, ne?)

The whole Inu cast was staring at the two halves of the Tensegia.

T - T (Me)

T - T (Sess) -.-(Sess, again)

"Woman" he growls.

"Yes?"

"YOU (BEEEEEEEPPPPIIIINNN) BROKE A SWORD THAT IS SUPPOSED TO FIX BROKEN THINGS! HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT!"

"This story does defy the laws of physics...remeber? A duuuuurrrrrr. My name is Sesshoumaru and I live in a square box that's round and my favorite color is clear...a durrrrrrrrr."

"So what if it is my favorite color! YOU BROKE THE TENSEGIA! I NEED A FANG TO FIX IT! WHERE..JUST WHERE...WILL I GET ONE! zhee...huff...huff.."

The whole cast gets a sly look and turns toward him.

"I do not like where this is going."

5 min later

Sess was standing on top of his palace, with a string tied around one of his fangs and around a toaster, and Kagome was holding said toaster.

"Wench, are you sure this will work?"

"Relaaaax, the old toaster trick. Souta and I did this all the time to make a quick buck when we were younger."

"We did?" Souta asks.

"You were too young to remember. Bombs away." Kagome drops the toaster and it ends up ripping out Sess's tooth by the roots.

But let's look at what really happened

"Bombs away." Kagome drops the toaster alright...but unfortunately, the toaster took Sess down with him.

"WEEEEEEENNNNNNNCCCCCHHHHHH!"

BAM!

5 min later

.- (Sess, I wish I could show a piece of floss tied around a fang right now but, alas, technology is not that advanced...STUPID TECHNOLOGY! IT'S SUPPOSED TO SOLVE PROBLEMS BUT HALF THE TIME IT IS THE PROBLEM!)

"Wench(now referring to Sango), why am I taped to a wall?"

"So you don't move while we're pulling on the floss."

:)(Sango)

O.O (Sess)

:P(Sarra & Nichole) The whole gang (except for Inu cause he'd sooner spit on Sess's face than look at him) got ready to pull.

"1..."

"2..."

"2 1/4..."

"Th-...2 ½..."

"3!"

"HEAVE HO!" (All)

"WOOOOOO" (Sarra) Everyone stares at Sarra.

"What?" And then they pull. Sess's tooth came out very painfully by the root.

But that's what he would like to happen so...it didn't happen...

What really happened was:

"What?" And then they pull. Sess's tooth didn't come out so easily...instead he got ripped off the wall and slammed into another.

.- (everyone but sess)

5 min later...

Our favorite piece of little floss(man I wish I could draw a slice of pie now...)was now tied around a toaster and Sess's tooth.

"Why am I all of a sudden scared?" he asks.

"Cause I'm at the wheel." I say.

"Which is exactly why I'm scared."

"SHUT UP!" I throw the toaster and the toaster drags Sess along with it and he hits the other wall. Unfortunately, that wasn't all. The toaster also fell on our poor Sessy's head.

"Oops."

**So much later that the 5 min. later dude got tired and quit...(Me T.T)**

**VROOM VROOM! Yes, that was the sound of a four wheeler.**

**Sess's tooth is tied to a four wheeler and he is tied to the Sacred Tree.(poor tree)**

**The ROPE is tied to the back of the four wheeler. (Nichole wants floss but OH WELL)**

**(nichole: but I love floss! T.T)**

" **Ready Sarra?"**

"**Yup!"**

**T.T (Sess)**

"**FLOOR IT!"**

"**WOOOOOO!" Sarra takes off really fast (floors it for all you stupid people Me: -.- Now we'll probably get a ton of reviews sayin that you can't floor it on a four wheeler, Sarra. Sarra: .) The tree uproots and Sess goes flying through the air and bangs his head on the back of the four wheeler after getting ran over by it. Then I laugh my butt off before hitting the brakes then after Sess hits his head on the back of the four wheeler Nichole comes and floors it again. (Once again we know you can't floor a four wheeler so SHUT UP!)**

**10 min later...**

**Now... he's strapped to a dentist's chair w/ a dentist(nichole) standing by him. (be afraid...be very afraaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiddddd!) BWAAAAHAAAHAAAAHAAAA!(Sarra) (nichole thinks we should've tied him to a normal tree; the one that Kagome (wicker basket)(it's what kagome means for the mentally stoopyd people)didn't find inuyasha on (for all you, once again, mentally chalangd poople) Nichole can't breathe right now! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! (Wait lets laugh in pig latin (I'm not explaining what it is.. FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELVES!) ahay ahay ahay ahay!... okay enough with that..**

**Nichole takes out a pair of pliers and tries to pull it out but the pliers break. -.- "OMG!"**

**Now, she pulls out a wrench (take out the R and you get WENCH. WOOOOOO! )and yanks out a tooth.(No fooling around this time poople. What? I'm not stoopyd, like yoo.) **

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**Lightning strikes behind Nichole as she BWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH's**

"**IT IS...ALIVE!" **

**T.T (Sess)**

**-.-U(Sarra) "Uh, Nichole, wrong tooth."**

"**WHAT!" everyone yells.**

**-.- (Sess.)**

**(In slow mo) "Grrrrrrr, WOMAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!" (Still in slow mo)**

**He starts chasing after us in slow mo (he's the one in slow mo not us). So now he's like 10 miles behind us and we're still runnin. **

**Authoressessesses's note:**

**Chibi Sess (runs across screen) "FEAR ME!"(not in slow mo anymore)(oh yeah, he says it like he sucked in helium.)**

* * *

END!

US: R&R!

Me: I thought it was funny, didn't you? Besides...if you want Sess back...review. And for you guys, I'll change my ransom...If you want Kagome back...review. And for those of you who really don't like any of said people...if you want Rin, Shippo, and Kilala back...review. I think that about covers it! . Don't you Ryushi?

Ryushi: -.-


	5. Crossover Chappie

Me: CROSSOVER CHAPPIE! FWEEEE! .

Ariel: -.- Is it You-Gay-Ho? (That's what she calls Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Me: -.- That's Yu-Gi-Oh Ariel.

Ariel: Who gives a shit?

Yu-Gi-Oh cast: WE DO!

Me: -.- Look you can kill Yugi for all I care...

Ariel: YAY! .

Yugi: O.O

Me: When this chapter is done.

Ariel: Damn!

Yugi:P

Ariel: (takes out dagger)

Yugi: O.O

Me: (coughs)

Ariel: Just getting ready.

Me: Once again, I don't own anything.

* * *

Yugi and Joey were in the middle of a duel when... 

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kagome falls out of the sky and lands on Joey's head. Don't ask me how she got there, my inspiration train derailed.

"What in the name of Ra?"Yami asked. Kagome gets up and starts cussing out the well.

"God damn mother F(BEEEEEP)in sunovabiatchin well. I swear to god one of these day's I'm gonna take a (BEEEEEPP)IN chainsaw to it. GOD DAMN!"

O.O (Everyone) Somehow, the whole Inu-yasha cast got there too. Did I mention that Mr. Imagination was on the inspiration train?

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Tea screams and jumps on Bakura (Hikari, not Yami), "KILL IT!" she points to Naraku (he really is an it.)

(-.-) (Naraku) "Boo." he says, totally unenthused. Tea screams and hugs Bakura tighter.

(-.-) (Bakura) And tragically in the background, since she didn't know what a major highway was, Kikyo jaywalked and consequently got ran over by an 18 wheeler semi. (YAY!)

"KIKYO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inu screams and runs out to her roadkilled form.

"HEY!" Kagome yells, "FINE! BE LIKE THAT! YOU, "she points to Marik, " YOU ARE NOW MY MAN!" she lays a big wet one on him.

O.O (Marik)

:) (Authoress A/N: MY DREAM HAS BEEN REALIZED!)

In background:

Inu gets run over by a blue slugbug that was goin 5 mph. He didn't die...but an ambulance came and loaded him up on the bed thingy.

"Let's get him to the hospital." the head EMT dude said.

"NEEDLES! NOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" He yells, when the ambulance doors close, he puts his face up to the window like you see people do when they get hauled away in a prison truck. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" he yells. And it drives away.

o.0 (Everyone)

"Okayyyyyy." Yami Marik says. He then sees Rin. She looks up at him and starts to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA! POINTY HAIR!" Yami Marik starts screaming like a madman.

"CHILDREN! I CANNOT TAKE THE LAUGHTER OF CHILDREN! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he dissolves into a blob. A random rare hunter comes and scoops him up, puts him in a ziplock bag and hands him to Kaiba, who just sticks him in a de-blobbing thingy.

Rin takes Jakken and throws him on Watapon(that cute little pink puffball duel monster). Jakken screams and uses the staff of heads on it...alas, to no prevail. It just sits there, staring and smiling at him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," he said, all scared, "It's staring at meeee." Sess turns and stares at him too...(Me: Sess! Stare at me! Sess: (glares) Me: YAY!)Jakken starts running around and screaming his head off. He runs out to the middle of the street and yells at the cars to run him over.

But alas...

The cars...

Never...

Did...

So he...

Was all like...

This -.- ...

And...

I bet...

That ya'all...

Want me...

To...

Stop...

Talking like...

This...

Don'...

'Cha?...

Tee hee...

SQUELCH! Jakken was now like Frogger, road kill.

"Amazing." Yami said, poking Jakken, "I've never seen such a duel monster before."

Jakken's eyebrow started to twitch.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT A DUEL MONSTER YOU PATHETIC BAKA NIGEN!" He uses the staff of heads and burns Yami to a crisp. (Ariel: . Me: Happy now?) The eye of Horus glows on Yugi's head and he busts out of the ash. (Ariel: (Kills me) Me: XP Ariel: Now...anyone else wanna let Yugi live?(glares at Ryushi) Ryushi: (all chibi and scared) Dreammisstress Jade: (takes chibi Ryushi for her chibi army) Ariel: And I now shall take over typing this story) But then keels over dead. (Me: (wakes up) Ariel: DIIIIIIIEEEE!(lunges at me) Ryushi: (turns back to normal and kills Ariel) Me: ♥.♥ YAY! (glomps) Ryushi: -.-)

o.0 (Everyone, staring at the A/N)

"OKAAAAAYYYYYYYYY." All of a sudden, AhUn falls from the sky along with my army of rabid flying squirrels.

Me: Hey! Stevie! Get your platoon outta here!

Stevie: But we must destroy armies of chibis in order to save your hinie oh fearless master Nichole.(Stevie is a flying squirrel by the way)

Me: -.-

Ryushi: You have them well trained 'Oh fearless master Nichole'

Me: Shut up.

Rex's Twin Headed Dragon stares at AhUn. They just stare.

And stare...

And stare...

And stare...

And stare...

And stare...

And-

Whole cast: WE GET IT ALREADY!

Then, they get hearts in their eyes...it's love. THD (twin headed dragon) takes out a bouquet of flowers and hands it to AhUn, AhUn blushes and they fly off into the sunset together.

o.0 (They seem to be making this face a lot)

"I challenge you to a duel!" Joey yells. He takes a duel monsters card and slaps Sess across the face with it.

.- (Sess) "I accept your challenge you pathetic nigen." Sess takes an iron glove and slaps Joey across the face with it.

"Ooooooohhhhh." the whole cast says.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Tristan says, "Good luck Joey old pal." he pats a swirly-eyed Joey on the head. And in the end, the entire Yu-Gi-Oh cast ended up challenging the whole Inu-Yasha cast to a duel and the Inu-Yasha cast won because they have real weapons, DUH!

THE END

* * *

Me: (hands Jade a blobbed Marik and de-blobbing thingy) Enjoy. 

Jade:P (runs away all happy)

Marik: NOOOOOOO!

Ariel: (totally mauls Yugi so he is not recognizable anymore)

Me: -.- That girl...O.O is so scary.

Ariel:)

Ryushi: Review, same threat applies as in the last chapter.


	6. Boot Camp

Me: Kya ha ha!

Ariel: (beating the crap outta Yugi)

Me: Hasn't he had enough?

Ariel: No. (continues beating him up)

Me: -.- Don't own squat.

* * *

Chp 6 Boot Camp

Everyone steps off a bus that took them to boot camp.

"Hey, this doesn't look like the plumbers." Inu said.

"Inu-yasha, haven't you ever learned how to spell?"

"Well, keh, you never told me what a boot camp was anyway."

"Excuses, excuses."

"So what is boot ca-"

"ARE YOU MOUTHIN OFF SOLDIER!" the boot camp leader yells in Inu's face. Inu jumps ten feet in the air. The whole cast looks up and waves.

"ALL YOU MAGGOTS!" we'll call him Sarge, kay? Sarge yells, "BED! YOU WILL MEET YOUR BUNK MANAGERS IN THE MORNING! REPORT FOR BREAKFAST AT 0600 HOURS, ZULU IN THE MESS TENT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Kagome raises her hand.

"WHAT SOLDIER!"

"My watch only has 12 hours on it."

"THAT IS SIX O'CLOCK WISE ASS!"

"Ever heard of contractions?" Kikyo muttered. Some random guy shoots a gun in the background and the bullet hits her straight in the forehead and whaddya know? She dies. :P (You people just knew that was coming, didn't ya?)

In the morning...

That annoying bugle tone plays and it rings throughout the whole camp.

In guys bunk...

Inu sticks his head under his pillow and starts muttering curses that are too profound to mention on this chapter. Looking back at the other chapters, you're probably wondering why...right? Because I said so. Sess wakes up and starts chipping pieces of mud mask off his face. The boys just stared at him.

"What? I gotta look sexy at all times!" They then turn to Miroku who has 'Dickhead' written on his forehead with a Sharpie.

"What?" All of a sudden, the door busts down and who should be there but...RYUSHI! Why? Because I said so. Besides, it would be just wrong if a girl were their bunk manager...right? Wull then again, I could see Sess in his boxers. :P (A/N: Down Kawika)

"Wakey wakey, tofu eggs and bakey!" Ryushi yells. He turns and sees Miroku. "Looks like Ariel got you too."

"What?" All of a sudden...

"AAAAARRRIIIIEEEELLLLL! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"(a girl yelled that, not Miroku) Miroku runs to the bathroom and comes out with his forehead all raw from scrubbing it. The whole bunk bust out laughing.

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Kouga gets up and slips on a bar of Dove soap with moisturizing formula.

"Hey!" he yells, picking it up, "Whose damn piece of crap is this!" Sess grabs it out of his hands.

"That, would be mine." he says, all defensive, and heads off for the shower.

In girls bunk...

Nikki busts down the door with her forehead all red from scrubbing and Ariel laughing behind her.

"Did you really think I'd let you sleep peacefully?" Ariel asks-laughs "Especially after that little make over you gave me on the camp bus?" The door magically heals itself.

"Alright bitches and bastards, or both. TIME TO GET UP! THE SUN WILL COME UP TOMORROW! BET YOUR BOTTOM-"

"Bet my ass?" Kagome asks

"Shut up smart ass. Get dressed. Time to eat the leftovers from the Civil War." Nikki throws a bucket of water on Kikyo and she melts to mud. :P (Well she is dirt.)

In mess hall...

Here's the line order: Kagome, Shippo, Ryushi, Sango, Me, Sess, Inu(someone should really separate those two),Miroku, Rin, Kilala, Jakken, AhUn, Ariel, Sarra, Naraku, and Kikyo would be there but she's mud so...mud spelled backwards is dum. :P In the line, Nikki was giving people the scoop on the food.

"Today we have: mashed potatoes, circa 1941, old meatloaf that will give you enough gas to blow up the whole camp, and (sniff) somethin brown that just sits there." Ryushi takes a swig of coffee and then spits it out.

"Oh yah, and cold coffee that's basically water."

"Thanks for the heads up Nic."

"No problemo:P"

"Hey." Sango says, staring at her tray, "Don't move." Everyone stops.

"What Sango?"

"I think my brown stuff moved." everyone stares at the brown blob. It did move.

It plopped right onto the floor and Sarge slipped on it and broke his neck and had to be taken to the hospital so, everyone had to consequently be shut up in their bunks...managers included.

Guy's Bunk...

"Well this sucks." Ryushi says, "I'd rather be sharing a bunk with Ariel than be in here. And that's sayin something."

"Why?" Kouga asks, "Does she snore?"

"No, she kicks."

"I think he would rather be stuck in the same bunk with Nikki, if you know what I mean." Miroku says suggestively. Ryushi glares at him.

"I already do. Being the only boy manager sucks." Sarra busts down the door.

"I'M HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!"

"-.- Again, I will say it: Being the only boy manager sucks."

In girls bunk...

The girls were playing Day of Reckoning on the GameCube on a 60 inch plasma screen TV.(Day of Reckoning is a wrestling video game in which you can make your own wrestling diva. And you can be the wrestlers from both RAW and Smackdown. FLAIR LOOKS LIKE A SAGBAG! (hides from Triple H and Flair) Nikki puts Sango in a pin and Ariel smashes a chair over her head to free Sango. Nikki starts beating the crap out of the A button on the Wavebird to get herself up.( I have 3 wavebirds. :P They're the wireless controllers for the GameCube)

"So Nic, how's Ryushi for a bunkmate?" Ariel asks.

"Shut up. He sleeps like a baby."

"Yeah, which is why I heard groans and "Oh Ryushi"s all night."

"SHUT UP! Are ya sure you weren't just having some sick fantasy of your own?" Nikki throws Ariel's girl on a table and then beats her with a kendo stick repeatedly. Kagome hits Sango with a fire extinguisher.

"Hey Sango. Why not just throw this match? You're gonna lose."

"I'd rather be caught dead, starch naked, in a bed with Miroku." Everyone stares at her, even the people on the video game.

"Well, upgrade it to Ryushi." Everyone seems fine with that and the game continues.

In guy's bunk...

The guys were staring into the girls bunk with binoculars.

"Hey," Kouga says, "How come the girls get a plasma screen and we don't even have a grey and white TV?" They all look at Sarra.

"Cause girls rule." Glare.

"Hey guys!" Miroku yells, "Kagome's taking off her shirt!" All the boys hurriedly look out the window.

"Crap. She has a tank top on underneath." They all sigh and turn around.

"Hey! Now Rin's taking off her shirt." Sess throws Miroku into the opposite wall.

"You, monk, are very demented."

"No duh." Sarra says.

In girls bunk...

All is empty.

Camera Guy: What the-? (switches camera view to outside of guys bunk) Oh, there they are.

Outside guy's bunk...

"On the count of 3...1...2..." Everyone gets ready to jump.

"2 ½ ...Thre-2 3/4."

"NIKKI!"

"THREE!"

In guy's bunk...

The door busts down again.

"WHAT THE-? WHAT NOW!" Ryushi yells. The guys...and girl were playing floor hockey.

"Well fine," Kagome says, "Here we bring the TV and the PS2 and the GameCube so we could play video games-"

"BACKYARD WRESTLING!" Sarra yells in the background.

(-.-) "As I was saying, we bring this over and all we get is rudeness. Well fine!" All the girls start to walk away.

"WAAAAAAAIIIIIIIITTTTTT!" the guys yell. The girls turn around.

"Yes?" Ayame asks, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll play." Kouga says. The girls smirk.

END

* * *

Me: In the next chappie. Boys vs. Girls showdown on video games. All to a really cool soundtrack I chose:P GIRLS WILL RULE ALL! (joins Ariel in beating up Yugi)

Sarra: Though it's not necessarily gonna be all video games.

_**REVIEW RESPONSES!**_

**BeautyOfTheRose: **Thanx for that! Now I can actually sound smart at school when Justin asks me why I do random stuff:P Twice! (Sorry, random...but there is actually a LoL)

**Andrea: **Rolling on the ground is fun! My dog and I do it all the time:P

**13ittersweet:** I've heard my stuff be called funny, hilarious, weird, "Okaaaayyyy", but never effing funny! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE:D And I know I'm good. I'm very good. I'm on fire baby! (Licks finger and touches butt) (sizzling sound is heard)

**catherine-the-elf: **I like elves! Did you see the end of Lord of the Rings: The Twin Towers? That is so funny! Maybe I should do movie parodies for a chapter! That would be cool. Jakken would be Golem, Sess would be Sam, and Rin would be Frodo. I could see that easily, very easily. EMT'S RULE! Tell your mommy I said hi!

**moon-fan- 101: **Oh, okay, thanks for that. I was all confused. And to your sister: BITE ME! I BUST MY BUTT DAY AND NIGHT TO MAKE YOU GUYS LAUGH AND BE HEALTHIER AND I JUST GET CHASTISED! EVERYONE'S A CRITIC! I SHOULD JUST KILL MYSELF! T.T (Note: The authoress likes to dramatize) Hi Evil Slytherin Queen:P

**shippwantscandy: **(gives candy) Happy? And yes, I thought that card thing would make people laugh! I know I wall all red in the face typing it! Mom thought my asthma was back or something. (Yes, I had asthma but I outgrew it.) Peace to mind scaring events! (makes peace sign)

**Dreammisstress Jade: **I call Britain, France, Germany, and Poland! Why? Cause they're my ancestral countries. And Greece, and Rome! Gotta go for the culture:P And Canada! I like Canadian bacon:P (de-blobs Sess) Sesshy! (glomps)(You see a bunch of bishies as blobs in ziploc bags behind me.) Now that, is the way to catch bishies:P MY ARMY OF SQUIRRELS AND YOUR CHIBIS SHALL UNITE! WE WILL RULE ALL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (cue lightning and scary music)

**Ryushi Nagami: **WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU REVIEW!


	7. Talk Show

Me: We're taking a break from the video game thingy, cause, quite frankly, I am stuck. Completely stuck. If you have any ideas, any at all, just tell me them. I would really appreciate it. Thanks.

Sess: Wow woman, you actually sound halfways sincere.

Me: Shut up. I"m gonna tell you who's playing what so you know what's going on:

Day of Reckoning(wrestling): Me, Ariel, Ryushi, and Sess (moon- fan-101: 4 words for ya, BRA AND PANTIES MATCH! Just kidding)

Backyard Wrestling: Sarra, Inu, Kag, and Miroku

Super Smash Bros. Melee: Sango, Shippo, Rin, and AhUn (thank god for analog sticks)

DDR2: Naraku and Jakken (What! I would love to see them do Breakdown! Ne, Ryushi?)

Soul Calibur II: Kik and Kilala (again, analog sticks)

YYH Dark Tournament: Vacant (YYH Dark Tournament: (holds up sign that says, for lease by owner)

Me: Don't own squat...now, on with it!

* * *

Chapter 7: Talk Show

(Stage has been set up like Oprah)

I sit down on a chair and cross my legs.

"Now, Sesshomaru. I have a question that I'm sure we all are wanting an answer to, Just what is that fluffy thing on your shoulder?"

"That's Mr. Doodles."

"Mr...Doodles?" o.0

"Well, he was my pet poodle, but he kept going on my new Persian rug, so we had to get rid of him."

O.O (Everyone)

"Moving on. Kagome, what exactly do you and Inu-yasha do when you're separated from the group?"

"Mostly, we just fight."

"Nah uh! Not those two hours we spent behind the waterfall!"

"Hey! You threw yourself at me! Your brother is much better!" Sango and Ayame cover Rin and Shippo's ears.

"For the sake of this fanfiction's rating...let's move on."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW KAGOME! HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME!"

"THAT'S ABSURD! WE NEVER WERE TOGETHER IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"NEXT THING YA KNOW, YOU'LL BE SLEEPING AROUND WITH NARAKU!"

"Uh, Kagome?"

"**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!**"

O.O (Everyone)

"I never knew she had it in her." Sango said.

"Riiiiiiiiiight. Um, okay. Can we go to commercial...please?"

* * *

Commercial 1...

Kenshin slips on a pea. (It may not be much, but picture it...it's funny.)

Commercial 2...

Me: I am currently selling Kurama, Hiei, and Youko on Ebay. Starting at 10 cents a bishie.

Hiei: WHAT THE HELL? YOU DON'T OWN US! (is restrained from killing me by Youko and Kurama)

Me: I never said legally. I just said... 'I am selling Kurama, Hiei, and Youko on Ebay at 10 cents a bishie.'

Kurama: She has a point Hiei.

Hiei: Shut up you...you...

Youko: Pansy.

Hiei: Yes, pansy, thanks. SHUT UP YOU PANSY!

Me: So start bidding all you rabid fan girls...and gays...and bicuriouses? o.0

* * *

"Welcome back from the commercial break! Now, after that little, ahem, 'sit' ordeal we had, Inu-yasha is out of the hospital and is his bright eyed, bushy-tailed self again...er, sorta."

"What the hell? I don't have a tail!"

"I know."

"Then why did you say I have one?"

"HEY! I'M THE HOSTESS! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE ASKING THE QUESTIONS! SO SHUT THE HECK UP AND LET ME ASK THEM!"

O.O (Inu)

"Fine, gosh."

"Now, Inu-yasha, do you have heartworm?"

"HEARTWORM? WHAT THE FRICK IS HEARTWORM!" I open up a dictionary.

"Heartworm is where parasites get into a dogs heart and shut it down...killing the dog."

O.O

"OMFG! I AM GOING TO DIE! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he grabs Kagome, "KAGOME QUICK! I'VE GOT TO LIVE EVERY MOMENT LIKE IT'S MY LAST!" He picks her up and takes her backstage.

"I do not even WANT to know what they're doing back there."

"Amen."

"Sango,"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about Miroku touching your butt all the time?"

"My philosophy is, once is funny, twice is enough, three times deserves a spanking." (Does that sound wrong to you people? Or is it just me?)

"Hey, she has a cute butt so what?"

"Oh really Miroku, and just what kind of butts do you like?"

"Girls with cute medium sized butts."

"Like Nikki?" Sess asks.

"Yes, like Nikki."

"-.- That is so disturbing." (Meh, I had a guy say that about me in the second semester. And he was sitting right beside me. TAKE HIM OFF AT THE KNEE RYUSHI! Yes, you are my hitman.)

"Shippo, how good of friends are you with Rin?"

"We're great friends. We play puppies, and ponies, and dollies, and dress up, and make up, and princesses, and.."

5 hrs later

"And we chase Jakken around and put flowers on him and.." Everyone was asleep.

2 hrs later..

Now it was just plain annoying.

"OKAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"

T-T (Shippo and Rin)

"Awwwwwww, I'm sorry." I hug them.

"God Nikki, take some Midol." Sess mutters. I give the cameras a 'cut it' signal and they turn off. Behind the blackness, you hear the sounds of someone beating up Sess. The cameras turn back on and I am sitting on a black and blue Sess, fixing my ponytail. Ariel runs up behind me and gives me a sharkie. (Gawd I hate it when people do that to me)

"AAAAARRRRIIIIEEEEELLLL!" I chase her offset and again the beating up noises resume.

5 min later

All is normal...sorta.

"Okay, where were we? Oh yes." I flip open a laptop and show everyone a SessxKagome lemon fanfic.

O.O (Everyone)

"What do you think about this?"

O.O (Everyone) Miroku lets out one long scream, while everyone was still staring at where the laptop used to be.

"Oh...my...GOD!" Kouga yells. Sango starts hyperventilating into a brown paper bag. Inu-yasha brings out the Tetseiga.

"WHO MADE THAT? I'LL KILL 'EM!" he runs offset. Ayame just stares, while covering Rin and Shippo's eyes. Kikyo runs off and commits suicide. ( sighs There, I got my daily Kikyo bashing in. I feel better.)

"How come I never did that?" Sess asks, facing Kagome.

"Because, you're dog crap." Kagome answers. She stands up and starts walking off. Sess follows.

"Hey, I resent that."

"Since our whole cast is indisposed, I shall end this chapter. And please remember, review me your suggestions."

* * *

Me: HAHAHAHA! PEACE TO MIND SCARRING EVENTS! (makes peace sign)

Sarra: Oh please, I am still trying to get that out of my mind.

Me: (just smiles)

_**REVIEW RESPONSES!**_

**sakura sama- **Wull thanks. I thought it was funny. Moms are evil like that, so don't worry. And I have been asking around about that one prank..you know what people say it is...I ask them and they say "It's a prank." -.- That gets so annoying. I SHALL CONTINUE SEARCHING! (runs away)

**BeautyOfTheRose- **GAAAH! Darnit. I always mess up when I try to type your name. As you just read, I kept up the good work...I never picked my belly button to begin with...and Miroku wasn't too perverted...I think...if people die from brain hemorrhage, not my fault...any getting down and or funky, we will take responsibility for...and you and I BOTH need to stay out of our mom's nursing textbooks...PEACE TO NURSES DAUGHTERS!

**anime grl- **YEAH! TWO KIKYO BASHERS! WOOOOOOOOO! (runs around until she finally hits a wall)

**moon- fan-101- **OMG, OMG, O...M...F...G! ANOTHER BATISTA FAN! YEEE! (hugs you) wasn't that match totally awesome! I am so happy that Kane got his revenge on Edge. Wull, it ain't Lita's fault. She can't choose who she falls in love with. And Matt had no right to say that she was a slut on his website. NONE AT ALL! And dude, Christie should not have been fighting Victoria. She was not ready to take her on..period! Carlito's match was totally boring. Ariel and I think they should make a toilet scrub brush out of him. Are you going to watch PPV this Sunday? For all the pay-per-views Sarra and I go to Ariel's house...too fun. I am so sad they traded Batista to Smackdown. T.T Oh, and hit ESQ for me. SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO HIT YOU! And I knew ESQ didn't mean to criticize, I just do that to annoy people.

**Ryushi Nagami- **HAHAHAHA! NOT TELLING YOU! It involves a bra and panties match, though.

**catherine- the-elf- **I think I could do that...yes, I could definitely do that. (Evil smirk) I should do a parody of White Chicks...(smirks) that's funny.

**Dreammisstress Jade-** OMG! I am so so so so so so sorry! I had no idea! Can you ever forgive me! T-T About to watch a real exorcism on tape.O.O Back from watching...creepy, yes. Real, not so sure. Thankies for the bacon. (Eats Canadian bacon)Happy belated Canada Day, by the way. Wait, do you still have my de-blobifier I gave you? And all you basically have to do is just run around them laughing like a little kid, or just smile and stare at them. :P Oh, and throw this at them. (throws bags of Snicker bars at you) They don't do anything, but it's fun:P (ships you blobifier) (P.S. What about Germany, France, Britain, and Poland?)


	8. Switching Bodies

Me: Chapter 8...

Sarra: Oh, you sound just so enthused.

Me: -.- Bite me. Ariel had an operation...and I'm all depressed.

Sarra: Me too, but you don't see me balling about it.

Me: I am not balling.

Sarra: But you were!

Me: So? Don't own squat. And as respect to Ariel, I will not tell you what she had an operation on, only that she is in pain...lots of it. More than the pain Sess was in when he got his arm cut off. But now she's at home and resting, so I can rest...a little. My own ear infection doesn't help.

Sess: That much, huh?

Me: Yup.

* * *

Chapter 8: Switching bodies

"Why are you here again?" Kagome asks Sesshomaru.

"'Cause I want you."

"What!"

"Er-I mean, uh...LOOK A MONKEY!"

"Where?" Kagome turns around and Sess quickly starts talking to Sango.

"Hey I don't see a-" Naraku jumps out of the bushes (in his baboon costume) and tackles Kagome. Naturally, she's terrified. (The baboon thing is kinda irony, cause Sess said there was a monkey was in the bushes...get it? If you don't, you are very demented...more demented than me. -.-)

"Boo."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome takes out a bottle of pepper spray from her purse and sprays him in the eyes with it.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naraku throws himself on the ground and starts withering and screaming in agony. Aw, for the heck of it...she sprays Kikyo with it too. (All better:) ) Shippo bounces up and down in front of Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, look what I found." he hands her an amulet.

"Ohhhh, cool!" All of a sudden, a light bursts out from the amulet and everyone within a 10 mile radius gets knocked out. (Why 10 mile radius, cause I like 10 mile radiuses. What! You mean Kikyo doesn't! SHE WILL DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE! sends army of rabid squirrels after her COME JADE! DOMINATION STARTS HERE!

Rabid Squirrels: (in zombified voice, while flying/chasing after Kikyo) World domination, world domination, world domination, etc. )

1 hr later...

Everyone wakes up.

Here's who's who in order of height: (I'll do my best, I don't really keep track of who's tallest.)

Sess's body: Sango

Naraku's body: Inu-yasha

Inu-yasha's body: Naraku

Kagome's body: Jakken

Miroku's body: Sess

Sango's body: Rin

Rin's body: Shippo

Shippo's body: Kagome

Jakken's body: Miroku

Everybody wakes up and sees their own bodies. Kagome was the first one to react.

"OH...MY...GOD! HOLY MOTHER OF FRICKEN MARY! WHAT HAPPENED! WHY AM I SHORT!" (Okay, weird. Imagine, Shippo's body with Kagome's voice...scary.) Jakken immediately starts wiping imaginary dirt off of himself.

"GAH! I AM A FILTHY HUMAN! LORD SESSHOMARU! I AM TOO IMPURE TO SERVE YOU!" he lets out a girly scream and faints. (Note: Think Timmy's dad on Fairly Odd Parents. MAN I LOVE THAT SHOW!)

"-.- Jakken," Sess says, nudging him with his-er, Miroku's foot, "JAKKEN!" Okay, this time it was a full blown kick.

" -.- Good god Sess, only kill him." Sango mutters, "And don't you ever smile!"

"What means, this smile insert finger quotes?"

"-.-U I give up." The flashy light flashes again. O.O Oooooohhhhhh flashy. (Keeps flashing that Men In Black neuralizer in her face) This time, it's a 20-mile radius. So, blah blah, the gang gets up and- Huh what? (Leans over to Jim Bob, the leader of her force of rabid flying squirrels)

Jim Bob: (whispers something in my ear)

Me: WHAT! WHO!

Jim Bob: (whispers again)

Me: PETEY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Jim Bob: (in an Alvin and the Chipmunks voice) Forgive me my master, I did not want to bring this news to you, especially when you were typing your newest document that you wish was true. don't we all (Bows)

Sarra: A bowing flying squirrel. That'll blow over real well with the mental asylum.

Me: Jim Bob, explain this to Jade.

Jim Bob: Forgive me for disturbing your reading Dreammistress, but Petey drank chocolate milk and got an FUI.

Ryushi: FUI!

Me: (whispering to him) Kinda like when Yamashira gets his hands on chocolate milk and gets drunk. And then gets his hands on a sports car.

Ryushi: Oh.

Jim Bob: FUI means Flying-Under-the-Influence, mistress. (Bows again) Your chocolate milk is like rum to us. We get drunk.

Me: (in background nursing Pete back to health.) Here's some hangover medicine. (Gives him some and throws some to Ryushi) No doubt Yamashira already found the gallon of chocolate milk backstage.

Ryushi: Why would he be here!

Me: -.- I invited him.

Ryushi: WHAT!

Me: He was lonely! He wouldn't leave me alone! holds up gerbil in a gerbil page with a mask looking like Yamashira on it that poor gerbil, no one deserves my wrath...well, maybe Kikyo)

Ryushi: THAT'S NO REASON! YOU JUST THROW A PAIR OF TWEEZERS IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION AND HE GOES AFTER IT!

Me: Wull, why?

Ryushi: BECAUSE YOU IGNORANT BOOB! HE LIKES SHINY STUFF!

Me: O.O No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (takes off earrings and stuffs them in pocket) Be right back. (Runs backstage and choke slams Yamashira) Where were we:)

In order, again:

Sess: Miroku

Naraku: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru

Kagome: Shippo

Miroku: Jakken

Sango: Naraku

Rin: Sango (Sarra: Oh god.)

Shippo: Rin

Jakken: Kagome

This time, Naraku was the first to react.

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE BOOBS! Heh...squishy."

"DON'T TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!" Sango yells. She storms up to him and kicks him in the shin. Naraku falls down and writhes and screams in pain, again.

"I'm not going to do something." Kagura says, popping out of the bushes, "Because you won't learn anything if I do." she goes away.

"Oh my god!" Inuyasha takes out the Tetseiga. "DIE ME! DIE! DIE! DIIIIIIIEEEEE!" he starts beating himself up with the Tetseiga. (Wull, he is Sesshomaru.) Miroku squats down to Sango's new height.

"Hey Sango."

"Shut up, and don't touch me." What does he do? He gropes her. (Me: falls down laughing Air...oh god. Need...air.) Mind you, Sango is Rin and Miroku is Sess. Rin starts balling her head off.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I FEEL SO VIOLATED!" Sess starts to beat Miroku up.

FLASH!

All is normal. Sess sits up and rubs his cheek.

"Ow, I pack a punch. YEAH!" stands up triumphantly, "Mel Gibson isn't the only one with a lethal weapon!" (Me: Mel Gibson starred in the Lethal Weapon movies)

"And he doesn't mean his fists or swords either." Kagome states.

o.0 (Everyone)

"What do you mean Kagome?" Inuyasha asks. Kagome just walks off set.

"What. No, seriously, what do you mean?" he follows her. Everyone shrugs and walks offset.

* * *

Me: I'll do review responses next chapter. And moon-fan- 101 I was talking about the Great American Bash. I still have to see Summer Slam...I know Hulk won. (That was a duh.) :P My ear is kinda better, for those of you who actually cared. And for those of you who didn't...YOU CRUEL INSENSITIVE BASTARDS! IF I WEREN'T HURTING, I'D KILL YOU! I HAVE A 100,000 DOLLAR BOUNTY ON YOUR HEADS! PER HEAD! (smiling sweetly) And I mean that in the nicest possible way. (Gives cookies to people who actually care)

Ryushi: No matter what she does to you, R and R. I'll kill her later.


	9. Kikyo BashingIN SONG!

Me: Since I can't think of anything, I'm just gonna do a made up song Sarra and I did. I don't own Inu-yasha, if I did, Kikyo WOULD be dead.

* * *

_(To Row, Row, Row Your Boat)_

_Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream,_

_throw Kikyo overboard and listen to her scream!_

_5 days later floatin down the Delaware,_

_chewin on her underwear,_

_wish she had another pair._

_6 days later, eaten by a polar bear, _

_that's how Kikyo died._

_(To the tune of Down in the Valley)_

_I went to her funeral,_

_I went to her grave,_

_some people threw flowers, _

_but I threw grendaes!_

* * *

And that's it...so sue me. At least I updated. 


End file.
